The invention relates to the fastening of components in an aircraft. In particular, the invention relates to a device for the releasable fastening of a component in an aircraft, to a system for the releasable fastening of a component, to an aircraft comprising a device according to the present invention, to the use of a device according to the present invention in an aircraft, as well as to a method for the releasable fastening of a component in an aircraft.
Known devices for the releasable fastening of a component in an aircraft provide the possibility on the one hand of safely stowing away components, while on the other hand keeping said components always accessible. However, known devices for the releasable fastening of a component, among other considerations, require considerable space and provide little in the way of flexibility.